Blog użytkownika:SnowDragons/W poszukiwaniu prawdy...
'- Akcja dzieje się we współczesności' '-Bohaterowie mają po 19 lat' '-Wyglądają jak w JWS2' '- Jest Valka i Stoick' '-Szczerbatek, Wichura, Sztukamięs, Hakokieł, Jot i Wym są psami, ale na razie ich nie ma' '-Wszyscy oprócz Czkawki pracują w tajnej agencji' '-Nikt nie zna Czkawki' '-Hiccstrid może być, ale nie jestem pewna' '-Piszę to opowiadanie z moją przyjaciółką, którą pewni znacie - DragonsLove' Prolog W pewnym mieście o naziwe Berk mieszkał 5 letni chłopczyk wraz z rodzicami - Valką i Stoickiem Haddock. Był on chudszy niż większość chłopców w jego wieku, jego oczy przeszywała szmaragdowa zieleń. Włosy miał brązowe z połyskiem rudego i wyróżniały go piegi. Jego rodzice uważali, że od narodzin był jakiś inny. Bardzo szybko nauczył się chodzić i mówić, a nawet w wieku 3 lat narysował swój pierwszy rysunek przedstawiający swoją rodzinę. Mimo to bardzo go kochali i zdawali sobie sprawę, że muszą go chronić przed niebezpieczeństwami. Pewnego dnia, gdy rodzina w komplecie pakowała swoje rzeczy na wyjazd, do domu wpadło kilku uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Czkawka, bo tak miał na imię pięciolatek, przeraził się. Jeden z napastników wycelował w niego swoją broń. Rudowłosy mężczyzna widząc syna w niebezpieczeństwie, rzucił się na mężczyznę. Jednak po chwili było słychać wystrzał i krzyki jego żony. Chwilę później dało się słyszeć kolejny strzał i płacz chłopca... 1. Wyjazd 10 lat później Perspektywa narratora Od wydarzenia, które miało miejsce 10 lat temu, Czkawka bardzo się zmienił. Nie tylko z wyglądu, lecz także z charakteru. Można powiedzieć, że stał się bardziej rozsądny, lecz nadal był uparty. Zamieszkał wraz z najlepszym przyjacielem jego ojca – Pyskaczem Gburem. Blond mężczyzna nie wiedział, że każdej nocy chłopak budził się, by zapomnieć o koszmarze, który spotkał go kilka lat temu. Tego dnia w Berk było wyjątkowo pochmurno, tak jakby to coś oznaczało. Czkawka akurat kończył jeść śniadanie, gdy do jego uszu dostał się charakterystyczny głos. Pyskacz - Wiesz młody, chciałem ci to powiedzieć już kilka dni temu, ale... - tu przerwał, by spojrzeć na chłopaka, który słuchał uważnie jego słów. - Ale ja muszę wyjechać, a ty zamieszkasz w specjalnej szkole - powiedział. Chłopak nadal oszołomiony tym co powiedział jego przyjaciel, z którym zżył się przez te kilka lat jak nigdy, odparł tylko krótko: Czkawka - No dobrze - spuścił głowę próbując ukryć łzy, które pojawiły się w jego oczach. Następnego dnia Pyskacz zabrał się za wkładanie swoich bagaży do bagażnika samochodu. Był to akurat ten dzień, w którym mieli się rozstać, być może, na zawsze. Zielonooki chłopak powstrzymywał łzy na myśl o tym, że został już sam na tym świecie. Po włożeniu ostatniego bagażu mężczyzna podszedł do swojego podopiecznego. Pyskacz - Czkawka, dzieciaku, nie smuć się - położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, a drugą ręką podniósł jego głowę. - Kiedyś się spotkamy. Czkawka - Mam taką nadzieję - uśmiechnął się lekko i odwrócił. Pyskacz - To do zobaczenia za kilka lat - pomachał mu na pożegnanie i wsiadł do czarnego samochodu. Chłopak odwzajemnił gest i westchnął. Powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę domu, by spakować swoje rzeczy. Po tej czynności usiadł na schodach przed domem i zostało mu tylko czekać na niebieski samochód, który ma po niego przyjechać. Po chwili tak też się stało. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, zauważył, ze w tej szkole są same chłopaki. Nawet sami nauczyciele byli mężczyznami. Czkawka domyślił się, że to szkoła tylko dla chłopaków w jego wieku, a może i w jeszcze większym. Jego wychowawca oprowadził go po całej szkole, a na końcu pokazał jego pokój. Chłopak stwierdził, że to będą długie dni, miesiące, a nawet lata. 5 lat później Perspektywa Czkawki Jestem w tej szkole już od pięciu lat i bardzo przywiązałem się do moich przyjaciół. Jestem w pokoju z Davidem - chłopak o ciemnych blond włosach i przyjaznym wyrazie twarzy oraz brązowych oczach. Dzielę również pokój z Dylanem - pewny siebie i arogancki, ale da się go lubić. Ma czarne włosy i szare oczy. Ogólnie cieszę się, że tu trafiłem. Właśnie gramy na w - fie w siatkówkę. Trener - Czkawka pokaż im jak to się robi! - krzyknął w moją stronę. Czkawka - Tak jest! - odkrzyknąłem z uśmiechem. Uderzyłem piłkę z ogromną siłą tak, że przeleciała przez całe boisko. Ponieważ był to już koniec lekcji do trenera podszedł jakiś mężczyzna i szepnął mu coś na ucho. Ten tylko przytaknął i oboje spojrzeli w moim kierunku. Trener - Czkawka! Pozwól - powiedział, a ja co miałem zrobić? Podszedłem do niego i popatrzyłem na łysego mężczyznę w czarnym garniturze i okularach. - Ten pan chciałby ci coś powiedzieć. Czkawka - Tak? - zapytałem niepewnie widząc jego poważną minę. Mężczyzna - Nie musisz się mnie bać - powiedział. - Mam tylko powiadomić cię, że masz się spakować i jechać razem ze mną - dodał. Czkawka - Ale po co? - zapytałem nadal nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Trener - Czkawka, słyszałeś? - zapytał. Przytaknąłem i poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Spakowałem wszystkie swoje rzeczy jakie miałem, a gdy już miałem wyjść, do pokoju weszli David i Dylan. Od razu wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak. David - Co się stało? - zapytał. Dylan - Właśnie - poparł go. - Dlaczego się pakujesz? - zapytał po chwili widząc moją torbę. Czkawka - Sam nie wiem - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Przyszedł jakiś facet, kazał mi się spakować, a trener zgodził się na to - wytłumaczyłem im. David - Ale wrócisz? - zapytał z przerażeniem. Westchnąłem. Czkawka - Nie wiem - odparłem. Dylan - Nie bój się. Zaopiekuję się nim - pocieszył mnie. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem i wyszedłem. Wsiadłem do auta tego mężczyzny i pojechaliśmy do jakiegoś dziwnego miejsca, o którym nie miałem nawet pojęcia, że istnieje. Po godzinie jazdy i ciszy panującej w samochodzie, dotarliśmy na miejsce. Mężczyzna - Możesz wyjść - powiedział. Wysiadłem i wraz z mężczyzną powędrowaliśmy do dziwnego miejsca, które był ogrodzone bramą. Zobaczyłem jakiś duży, okrągły, żółty budynek z literą ,,S''. Weszliśmy do niego , poczym znaleźliśmy się w szklanej windzie. Po chwili byliśmy na dole gdzie później zaprowadziło mnie dwóch mężczyzna do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Było tam wiele drzwi, a na każdym było coś napisane. Doszliśmy do drzwi z napisem ,,Szef S" i po chwili pukania odezwał się głos. Głos - Proszę! - krzyknął. Weszliśmy do środka i zobaczyłem mężczyznę z jedną nogą i jedną ręką. Miał długie blond wąsy i zabawny wyraz twarzy. Wydawało mi się, że skądś go znam. 2. Nowy zawód Perspektywa Czkawki Uśmiechnął się do mnie i kazał nam podejść do biurka gdzie miał jakieś papiery. Mężczyźni wyszli, a my zostaliśmy sami. Blond mężczyzna odwrócił się tyłem do mnie, a ja zapytałem: Czkawka - O co tu chodzi? - nie reagował na moje słowa - Po co mnie tu ściągnęliście? - zadałem ponownie pytanie. Mężczyzna - Zmieniłeś się - tylko to powiedział. Czkawka - Skąd możesz wiedzieć czy się zmieniłem czy nie?! - krzyknąłem zdenerwowany. Nie odpowiedział tylko odwrócił się w moją stronę. Mężczyzna - Ponieważ ty mnie nie pamiętasz, ale ja ciebie tak - powiedział z powagą w głosie. Czkawka - Kim jesteś? - zapytałem ponownie. Mężczyzna - Nie poznajesz mnie, ale to ja Pyskacz - odparł, a ja zamarłem. Czyli mój najlepszy przyjaciel, który opuścił mnie pięć lat temu, sam mnie znalazł i po co mnie tu przyprowadził? Żeby tylko mnie zobaczyć i powiedzieć jak bardzo się zmieniłem? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Cały czas patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. W jego można było widać szczęście i radość, a w moich pewnie złość i obojętność. Nastała chwila ciszy, którą tak bardzo uwielbiam odkąd straciłem rodziców. Ale nie była dość długa, bo męż...Pyskacz musiał się odezwać. Pyskacz - Przepraszam, że cię wtedy zostawiłem, ale ja naprawdę musiałem to zrobić - powiedział spuszczając głowę w dół. - musiałem cię chronić przed tymi, którzy zabili twoich rodziców. Czkawka - Skąd ty możesz wiedzieć kto zabił moich rodziców? - zapytałem zdenerwowany. - Skoro nawet policja nie zdołała ich złapać. Pyskacz - My nie jesteśmy policją – odparł. - My jesteśmy kimś więcej - dodał. Czkawka - My? Jacy ,,my''? - zapytałem z oburzeniem. Pyskacz - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Chyba, że będziesz z nami współpracować - powiedział. Czkawka - Czy to szantaż? - zapytałem, a mój oddech był coraz bardziej przyśpieszony. Pyskacz - To? To nie jest szantaż - zaśmiał się. - Umiemy się szantażować, ale jeszcze gorzej. To co? - zapytał podając mi swoją dłoń. Spojrzałem na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Nie wiem czy mam się zgodzić, ale...W końcu to mój przyjaciel. Ale przecież zostawił mnie i okłamał. Chciał dla mnie dobrze. Westchnąłem i podałem mu rękę. Zwykle jestem uparty, ale dzisiaj nie wiem co się ze mną stało. Pyskacz - No to witaj w Smokach! - krzyknął uradowany. Czkawka - Smokach? - zdziwiłem się. Pyskacz - Tak, to nasi tajni agenci - powiedział. - Jest nas tu bardzo dużo i każdy jest kimś z przeżyciami tak jak ty - dodał. Czkawka - Ale co ja mam robić? - zapytałem. Pyskacz - To co inni - powiedział. - Będziesz tajnym agentem - dodał po chwili i nacisnął jakiś dziwny guzik na jego biurku. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł chłopak o czarnych włosach spiętych w kucyk. Był umięśniony, a przy pasie miał chyba ze trzy noże. Uśmiechnął się do Pyskacza i spojrzał na mnie. Pyskacz - Eret, dobrze, że jesteś - powiedział z uśmiechem. Eret - Coś się stało? - zapytał. Pyskacz - Pamiętasz jak wspominałem ci, że ktoś tu będzie pracować? - przytaknął. - To jest Czkawka, mój podopieczny kilka lat temu. Pokaż mu wszystko i opowiedz co i jak. Eret - Się robisz szefie - powiedział i pociągnął mnie na korytarz. - To co? Ty jesteś tym, któremu zabito rodziców? - zapytał idąc prosto. Czkawka - Tsa - powiedziałem bardziej do siebie niż do niego. Dalej szliśmy w ciszy, aż nie dotarliśmy do jakiegoś dziwnego pomieszczenia. Wszędzie były porozrzucane jakieś projekty i materiały różnego koloru. Dotknąłem jednego z materiałów, który okazał się śliski jak nigdy. Nagle poczułem coś na ramieniu. Szybko się odwróciłem i zobaczyłem chłopaka z blond dredami w czarnych ubraniach z kolcami na rękawach i butach. Eret – To jest Mieczyk, Mieczyk to jest Czkawka – podał mi dłoń, którą uścisnąłem. Wydaje się być sympatyczny. – Czkawka od teraz jest jednym z nas. Mieczyk – Siemanko! – krzyknął wesoło. – Ja jestem tu od projektowania strojów i kasków – powiedział. Czkawka – Właśnie widzę – uśmiechnąłem się. – Wiesz, jakby te stroje nie były zbyt śliskie, to mógłbyś oszczędzić sobie pracy – powiedziałem. Mieczyk – Wybacz, ale to nie zależy ode mnie – powiedział. Czkawka – A od kogo? – zapytałem. Eret – Później się dowiesz – pociągnął mnie dalej. Dotarliśmy do innego pomieszczenia gdzie zauważyłem gotowe stroje. Nie powiem, że były wspaniałe, bo były, ale znowu ten sam materiał. Znam się na tym, ponieważ nasz nauczyciel od chemii nam to tłumaczył, a że byłem najlepszy z tego przedmiotu to wiem. Eret – Witamy w pracowni gdzie tworzymy stroje – powiedział z uśmiechem i podszedł do stołu gdzie leżało kilka z nich. Czkawka – Kto wyszywa te stroje? – zapytałem, ale po chwili odpowiedź sama mi się ukazała. Eret – Szpadka – powiedział wskazując na dziewczynę w blond włosach i trzech warkoczach. Wyglądała podobnie do Mieczyka. Szpadka – Poznałeś już mojego brata? – zapytała. Kiwnąłem głową na ,,tak’’. – To teraz wiesz z kim muszę współpracować. – dodała. Czkawka – Ile ja się jeszcze dzisiaj dowiem? – zapytałem sam siebie, ale chyba ktoś to usłyszał. Eret – To dopiero początek. – oznajmił. – Chodź! Idziemy dalej! – krzyknął wesoło i wyprowadził mnie na korytarz. Dalej wyszliśmy z budynku i weszliśmy do jakiegoś pomieszczenia na zewnątrz przyłączonego do niego. Było tu dużo takich pomieszczeń. Nawet nie zdążyliśmy tam wejść, a już ktoś nas przywitał. Był to blond włosy chłopak nieco grubszy. Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i pomachał w moim kierunku. Eret – A to nasz Śledzik – przedstawił go. – Zajmuje się tworzeniem naszych motorów i samochodów. Zajmuje się też rannymi – dodał. Czkawka – Aha – powiedziałem. Podeszliśmy do chłopaka, który coś robił przy motorze. Eret – Śledzik wiesz kogo przyprowadziłem? – zapytał, a ten szybko odwrócił się. Śledzik – Witaj w naszym tajnym budynku, Czkawka – powiedział i nadal zaczął grzebać w motorze. Westchnąłem. Poszliśmy dalej do następnego pomieszczenia gdzie zobaczyłem kłócących się dwóch motorzystów. Jeden z nich to chyba była dziewczyna, która po chwili odeszła nieźle zdenerwowana. Jestem ciekaw co mnie jeszcze dzisiaj czeka i ile się dowiem. Jeździec ściągnął kask i moim oczom ukazał się czarno włosy chłopak. Już miałem do niego podejść, ale Eret zagrodził mi drogę. Eret – Nie radzę – powiedział. – Jak się wścieknie to lepiej Sączysmarka unikać, a już zwłaszcza jak pokłóci się z nią – wskazał na dziewczynę, która jeździła po torze. Czkawka – A ona to kto? – zapytałem wskazując na dziewczynę. Eret – Astrid, najlepsza ze wszystkich agentów, ale jest jeden mały problem – powiedział, a ja zmartwiłem się. Czkawka – Jaki? – zapytałem szybko. Eret – Nie lubi podrywów – powiedział, a ja przekręciłem oczami. Co to za problem? Dziwne tu mają zwyczaje. Po całym dniu zwiedzania tego ogromnego budynku, który skrywa wiele sekretów i sekretnych przejść, byłem wykończony. Eret pokazał mi swój pokój i kazał się rozpakować. Zrobiłem to co mi kazał i nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem. 3. Drużyna Jeźdźców Perspektywa narratora Następnego dnia bruneta obudziły wczesne promienie słońca. Chłopak przewrócił się na drugą stronę nie zważając na godzinę. Dalej, by sobie smacznie spał, gdyby nie to, że do jego pokoju wparował Pyskacz z gwizdkiem i nim nie zagwizdał. Przestraszony chłopak szybko poniósł głowę i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Po krótkiej chwili założył poduszkę na głowę i próbował dalej spać, ale nie udało mu się to. Znudzony i zdenerwowany wstał z łóżka krzywo patrząc na swojego ,,szefa’’. Czkawka – Rozbawiło cię to? Bo mnie nie – warknął zły ubierając spodnie. Pyskacz – Co się rzucasz młody – zaśmiał się. – Na twoim miejscu zacząłbym się przyzwyczajać. Czkawka – O 6:00 rano? – zapytał spoglądając na zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej obok jego łóżka. Pyskacz – A co ty myślisz? – zapytał ze śmiechem. – Niektórzy z nas wstają o 4:00, a idą spać o 1:00 w nocy. Czkawka przetarł oczy i założył na siebie koszulkę. Wraz ze swoim przyjacielem ruszyli na zewnątrz budynku gdzie znajdował się tor wyścigowy. Wszyscy, których wczoraj spotkał zielonooki chłopak byli tam i już się rozgrzewali. Mężczyzna wskazał miejsce dla chłopaki i zaczął przemowę. Pyskacz – Jak wiecie przygotowujemy się do ważnej misji, więc radzę się każdemu przystosować do naszych zasad – mówiąc to podszedł do Czkawki. – W tej akcji ja nie będę wami przewodził. – powiedział. Sączysmark – To kto? – zapytał jakby z wyrzutem. Pyskacz – Dobre pytanie – zaśmiał się kolejny raz w tym dniu. – Akcją będzie przewodził nikt inny jak Albrecht Perfidny. – nastała cisza. Śledzik – Jak to Albrecht? – zapytał piskliwym głosem. Czkawka – Kim jest ten cały Albrecht Perfidny? – zapytał spoglądając na przerażonego blondyna. Pyskacz – Dalszych wskazówek udzieli wam on – powiedział i odszedł. Wszyscy stali jak sparaliżowani, no może poza Czkawką i tajemniczą dziewczyną, która zaczęła oglądać swoje paznokcie. Można powiedzieć, że nie interesowało ją nic, ale kto wie…Może nawet zamartwiała się w tej chwili czymś? Nikt tego nie wie. Nagle na miejscu gdzie kilka minut temu stał Pyskacz Gbur, pojawił się mężczyzna o mięśniach równie silnych jak u blondyna, ale zamiast blond wąsów miał czarną, bujną brodę, a do tego nie za długie wąsy tego samego koloru. Eret – To jest Albrecht – przedstawił mężczyznę, poczym stanął na swoim miejscu. Albrecht – Cieszę się, że mogę w końcu poznać naszych nowy Jeźdźców – zaśmiał się, ale mówił z powagą. – Miałem już kiedyś swoją własną drużynę, ale niestety polegli. Śledzik – Jejciu! – pisnął szeptem, by nikt nie usłyszał. Albrecht – Nie masz się czego bać chłopaku – powiedział. Astrid – Boi się, bo kto, by się nie bał od takiej gadaniny Albrecht – powiedziała obojętnie, ale i z wyczuwalną złością blondynka. Albrecht – O! Kogo my tu mamy? – zapytał podchodząc bliżej dziewczyny, która nic sobie z tego nie robiła. – Nasza Astriś. No muszę przyznać, że wyrosłaś. Pamiętam cię jako… - jednak nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, ponieważ przerwała mu blondynka. Astrid – Błagam cię, daruj sobie – powiedziała obojętnie i chłodno, co spowodowało w Czkawce nie chęć do dziewczyny. Mężczyzna wytłumaczył każdemu co i jak ma robić. Ale najpierw kazał włożyć im stroje, które były dopiero co zrobione. Na samą tą myśl brunetowi odechciało się tych całych ćwiczeń i zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się dlaczego zgodził się na ten cały cyrk, w jego mniemaniu. Ostatecznie zgodził się włożyć strój, który nie był zbyt, według niego, wygodny. Albrecht – No dobra! Pokażcie co potraficie! – krzyknął w stronę młodzieży, która od razu ruszyła do biegu. – No i to rozumiem! Tym czasem na torze wyścigowym trwała zacięta dyskusja między Szpadką, a jej bratem. Oboje nie zgadzali się co do tych strojów. Dla dziewczyny źle był skonstruowany, a dla chłopaka za idealny, by mogła go zrobić jego siostra. Konflikt trwał, by nadal, gdyby nie Czkawka, który rozdzielił kłócące się rodzeństwo. Mieczyk – To ona zaczęła! – krzyknął od razu na usprawiedliwienie. Szpadka – To ty zacząłeś! – odkrzyknęła do niego, co trochę znudziło chłopaka. Czkawka – Możecie przestać?! – krzyknął zdenerwowany. – Mamy tu chyba coś robić, a nie się bić – to już powiedział ze spokojem. Rodzeństwo uciszyło się, więc chłopak postanowił pobiec szybciej. Na jego drodze stały tylko dwie osoby, do których jeszcze się nie odezwał i nie miał okazji zbyt dobrze poznać. Był to Sączysmark i Astrid. Oboje biegli bardzo szybko, ale nie na tyle, żeby chłopak nie mógł ich nie dogonić. Niestety na jego nieszczęście pomiędzy chłopakiem, a blondynką powstała kłótnia. Sączysmark – Jestem szybszy od ciebie i dobrze o tym wiesz, kochaniutka! – krzyknął zwycięsko, co jednak bardziej zirytowało dziewczynę niż zdenerwowało. Astrid – Wmawiaj to sobie, wmawiaj – powiedziała do siebie i przyśpieszyła biegu. Tym razem nawet chłopak w czarnych włosach nie mógł jej dogonić. Reszta wyścigu toczyła się bez przeszkód. Pierwsi dobiegli Czkawka z Astrid, następni Bliźniacy tłukący się, a na końcu Śledzik z Sączysmarkiem. Albrecht podszedł do każdego i wręczył mu nazwę motoru, do którego mają wyłączne prawo. Perspektywa Czkawki Trochę jest to dziwne, że to właśnie Albrecht wybiera motor każdemu. Teraz jestem już pewien dlaczego jego poprzednia drużyna zginęła. Po prostu miała nieodpowiedni dla siebie motor, broń, a także mieli nieodpowiedni stroje. Podszedłem do motoru przeznaczonego dla mnie. Był on zielony i wyglądał zwyczajnie, jak każdy motor. Postanowiłem porozmawiać z Pyskaczem. Eret – Dlaczego ja mam mieć różowy motor?! – krzyknął z oburzeniem. – To bardziej pasuje do Szpadki, albo Astrid! – dodał krzycząc. Szpadka – Sorry, różowy nie w moim stylu – odpowiedziała z obrzydzeniem, ale Astrid nie była taka wyrozumiała. Od razu przycisnęła go do ściany. Astrid – Dlaczego niby różowy do mnie pasuje? – wysyczała przez zęby. – To, że jesteśmy ze Szpadką dziewczynami, to nie znaczy, że mamy się tak zachowywać! – tym razem krzyknęła do niego. Współczuję mu. Ale sam się naraził. Ciekawe jak będzie z nami, bo ja myślę, że się nie dogadamy. Żeby stworzyć drużynę trzeba się zgadzać ze sobą, znać i umieć współpracować, a w naszym przypadku wszystko jest na zerowym poziomie. Wszedłem do gabinetu Pyskacza, by poinformować go o tym, ale ona jak zwykle siedział w papierach i nie słuchał mnie. Czkawka – Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – zapytałem ze wściekłością. Pyskacz – Co mówiłeś młody? – zapytał i spojrzał na mnie. Czkawka – Chodzi mi o to, że nasze stroje są za śliskie, ciasne i nie w naszym typie, a poza tym każdy ma motor, którego nie chce – powiedziałem trochę łzy, ale chyba tego nie zauważył. Pyskacz – Od zawsze tak robimy i nic nikomu się nie stało – powiedział obojętnie. Czkawka – I właśnie dlatego drużyna Albrechta zginęła! – krzyknąłem rozłoszczony. Spojrzał na mnie i chyba zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Może w końcu przyzna mi rację, bo to już staje się denerwujące. Po chwili zgodził się z moim zdaniem i obiecał, że zmieni nam te wszystkie rzeczy. Czkawka – Ale ja mogę pomóc – powiedziałem, a on spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem. – Umiem takie rzeczy – oznajmiłem po chwili. Pyskacz – Niech ci będzie – westchnął. – Masz na to wszystko tydzień i nie będzie żadnych treningów. Czkawka – Dziękuję Pyskacz – uśmiechnął się, Wyszedłem i od razu wbiegłem do mojego pokoju. Następnego dnia obudziłem się wcześnie rano, ponieważ tym razem nastawiłem sobie budzik. Szybko ubrałem się i pobiegłem na tor wyścigowy gdzie czekali na mnie wszyscy. Był tam również Albrecht, który zaraz po moim przyjściu kazał mi stanąć obok niego. Albrecht – Ten młodzieniec chce wam coś powiedzieć – oznajmił i wycofał się. Sączysmark – Ciekawe co? – zapytał z sarkazmem, ale nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Zacząłem im omawiać ich stroje i to o co mi chodzi. Niektórzy zgodzili się z moim zdaniem, a niektórzy tak jak Sączysmark, który nigdy się z nikim nie zgodzi lub Astrid, która chyba mnie nie polubiła, nie powiedzieli nic. Poszliśmy wszyscy za Mieczykiem do jego pomieszczenia gdzie powiedzieliśmy mu co i jak ma wyglądać. Naszkicował wszystko, a ja trochę mu pomogłem to ulepszyć. Szpadka dawała sobie radę ze szyciem ich, Śledzik konstruował nowe pomocne gadżety w motorach, Sączysmark naprawiał stare niepotrzebne części, ale nam akurat przydatne. A Astrid, jak to ona ćwiczyła i nic ją nie obchodziło. Postanowiłem to zmienić. Tego dnia podszedłem do niej akurat, gdy miała już schodzić z motoru, który miała testować. Niestety przestraszyłem ją przez co spadła z motoru i uderzyła rękę o kamień. Syknęła cicho i podniosła się. Czkawka – Przepraszam. Nie chciałem – zacząłem się jej tłumaczyć, ale ona tylko wyprostowała rękę w moim kierunku i poszła. Jest bardziej tajemnicza niż myślałem. Muszę się dowiedzieć dlaczego tak unika wszystkich i z nikim nie rozmawia poza krzyczeniem na niego, ale to nie rozmowa. Wróciłem do swojego pokoju jak co dzień. Ten tydzień zdecydowanie minął szybko, ale to dopiero początek naszej misji. Znowu poniedziałek, znowu praca, znowu męka, ale tym razem dla dobra innych. Ubrany poszedłem na miejsce naszej zbiórki gdzie zawsze się spotykamy. Dzisiaj mamy próbować i pokazać Albrechtowi nasze stroje i motory. Jestem ciekaw co ona powie na to. Dobra. Dotarłem, wszyscy są, więc możemy zaczynać. Albrecht – Pokażcie co wam dała zmiana stroju i motoru – zakpił sobie i usiadł na miejscu widowni. Czkawka – To co? – zapytałem. – Każdy wie co ma robić i jak kieruje się tą maszyną? – wskazałem na motory stojące obok nich. Sączysmark – A czy my wyglądamy na takich, którzy nic nie wiedzą? – zapytał z ironią. Śledzik – Przecież ty nic nie wiesz o jeżdżeniu na motorze, bo to Astrid zawsze testowała je, a ty tylko pokazywałeś co ma robić – oznajmił. Astrid – Możemy zaczynać? – zapytała wyraźnie znudzona. Czkawka – Tak – odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem, na co tylko prychnęła. Muszę przyznać, że ma charakterek. Ustaliliśmy, że pierwsze pokażą się Szpadka i Mieczyk, którzy mają jeden wspólny, ale szeroki motor. Spojrzałem jeszcze w kierunku widowni gdzie siedział Albrecht. Nie był tak wyrozumiały jak Pyskacz, ale miałem jednak małą nadzieję, że będzie jeszcze z nas zadowolony. 4. Zwykły wypadek i niezwykłe odkrycie Perspektywa Czkawki Bliźniaki ustawili się na starcie skąd miały zacząć wyścig. Jednak coś mi podpowiadało, że tego dnia przytrafi się coś okropnego. Miałem nadzieję, że to tylko przypuszczenia, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Usłyszałem głos Albrechta, którzy krzyczał, żeby ruszali. Po minucie tak też się stało. Jednak jak zwykle, gdy za coś się zabiorę, nastąpiły komplikacje. Mieczyk i Szpadka skręcili w lewo, ale ich motor nadal pędził prosto. Oboje szybko wyskoczyli z niego, a po chwili zatrzymał się. Śledzik – Co to było? – zapytał mnie będąc nadal w szoku. Czkawka – Nie wiem, ale coś tu jest nie tak – powiedziałem i spojrzałem w kierunku zadowolonego Albrechta. Czyżby to on za tym wszystkim stał? Sączysmark – Ale coś tu jest nie tak! – od razu krzyknął do nas. Astrid – Co jest nie tak Smarku? – zapytała, ale jej głos był dziwny. Tak jak, by chciała sprawić, że to był przypadek. Sączysmark – No spójrzcie! – krzyknął. – Astrid testowała go i nic jej się nie stało, a nawet nie było żadnych komplikacji, a teraz? – wyjaśnił nam. Czkawka – Jakby się nad tym tak dobrze zastanowić, to masz rację – powiedziałem i wskazałem na dumnego chłopaka. Astrid jedynie westchnęła i podeszła do leżących nadal w szoku Bliźniaków. Zrobiliśmy to samo, a po chwili byliśmy obok nich. Pierwsza otrząsnęła się Szpadka, która z uśmiechem stwierdziła, że podobał się jej to. Po chwili przyłączył się do niej brat popierając ją. Astrid – I nic im nie ma – powiedziała szorstko. Ale coś mi tu nie pasowało w tej dziewczynie. Była inna i nie przejmowała się niczym. Tak jak, by ją to wszystko nie obchodziło i w ogóle cały świat miała gdzieś. Muszę porozmawiać z Pyskaczem na jej temat. Zna ją lepiej ode mnie i może nawet opiekował się nią tak jak mną. Po tym całym zdarzeniu od razu udałem się do jego gabinetu, jednak nie zastałem go tam. Dwaj mężczyźni, którzy okazali się ochraniarzami poinformowali mnie, że Pyskacz wyjechał na dwa tygodnie na jakieś zebranie. Musiałem sam wytłumaczyć tą całą sytuację, a Albrecht raczej mi nie pomoże. Wieczorem zamiast do mojego pokoju udałem się na tor wyścigowy gdzie chciałem zobaczyć motor Szpadki i Mieczyka. Byłem pewien, że ktoś coś w nim przestawił. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce, zobaczyłem kogoś w czarnym kasku i czarnym stroju. Dziwne, bo to nie nasz strój ani kask. Czkawka – Co on tu robi? – szepnąłem sam do siebie spoglądając na tajemniczą osobę. – Zaraz się przekonamy. Szybko podbiegłem w jej kierunku, ale niestety musiałem kopnąć w kamień, który się poruszył. Tajemnicza postać uciekła, a ja skarciłem się za to w myślach. Perspektywa narratora Następnego dnia chłopak udał się na miejsce zbiórki. Ku jego zdziwieniu było tam pełno ochroniarzy i sam Albrecht. Po jeźdźcach nie było nawet śladu. Zaniepokojony brunet podszedł do zbiegowiska, które było ogromne. Czkawka – Co tu się stało? – zapytał stojącego obok Albrechta. Albrecht – Mnie się pytasz? – odparł. – Ktoś w nocy okradł całą naszą zbrojownie z bronią – dodał po chwili. Czkawka – W nocy widziałem kogoś tutaj, ale mi uciekł – poinformował go. Albrecht – I czemu tego nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał ze złością. Czkawka – Ale co, by to dało? Przecież uciekł – usprawiedliwił się. Albrecht – Jesteś strasznie pewny siebie – zasugerował z uśmiechem. Czkawka – Coś mi sugerujesz? – tym razem chłopak nie pohamował złości, która go wypełniała. Mężczyzna tylko zaśmiał się i pokiwał przecząco głowę. Po tym incydencie odszedł zostawiając oszołomionego chłopaka, który nadal zadawał sobie tylko jedno pytanie: ,,Ile jeszcze mnie tu czeka przeżyć?’’. Czkawka postanowił pójść i porozmawiać o tym z Eretem, którego nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć podobnie jak i resztę jego drużyny. Zniesmaczony tym postanowił poszukać ich w pomieszczeniu gdzie Śledzik tworzył motory. Jego intuicja go nie zawiodła, znalazł tam wszystkich, a nawet blondynkę, która go unikała. Czkawka – Wiecie o co może chodzi z tą kradzieżą? – zapytał podchodząc bliżej. Śledzik – Niestety nie, ale… - tu zrobił przerwę, by spojrzeć na przyjaciół, którzy tylko mu przytaknęli. – Ale Albrecht uważa, że do robota jednego z naszych wrogów. Eret – No ma nawet sens – zastanowił się chwilę. – Pomyślcie, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się o tym co szykujemy, z pewnością chciałby nam to utrudnić. Czkawka – Pytanie tylko skąd oni to wiedzieli – powiedział i spojrzał na resztę drużyny. Nikt jednak nie odpowiedział, co go kompletnie nie zdziwiło. Sączysmark – Moim zdaniem to musiał być ktoś z naszej bazy – pomyślał na głos. Wszyscy wzrokiem powędrowali na blondynkę, która zupełnie nie przyłączała się do rozmowy, tak jakby ją to w ogóle nie obchodziło. Od początku ta dziewczyna wydawała się inna niż Czkawka dotąd poznał w tej bazie. Oczywiście zachowywały się dziwnie, ale w porównaniu z jej zachowaniem to był pikuś. W pewnym momencie Astrid przestała oglądać, do tej pory, swoją rękę i wymusiła spojrzenie na nich. Astrid – Chyba nie myślicie, że to moja robota? – zapytała z oburzeniem, ale i z obojętnością. Sączysmark – Owszem! – zaczął. – Tylko ty miałaś dostęp do motorów, poza mną i Śledzikiem, ale ja naprano tego nie zrobiłem, a Śledzika nie można nawet obudzić w nocy – stwierdził wytykając ją palcem. Astrid – Słuchaj Jorgenson! – krzyknęła idąc w jego stronę. – Myślisz, że jeśli jestem tym kim jestem i nikt nic o mnie nie wie, to mogłabym to zrobić?! – zapytała z wściekłością, której nigdy nikt nie usłyszał z jej ust. Szpadka – Zaraz poleje się krew – szepnęła w stronę swojego brata. Mieczyk – To będzie piękny widok! – krzyknął szeptem. Czkawka – Spokój! – zaczął uspokajać dziewczynę i chłopaka, którzy nadal patrzyli na siebie krzywo. Zielonooki brunet podszedł do niej i mocno złapał za nadgarstek. Blondynka natomiast szybko odwróciła swój wzrok od Sączysmarka i wbiła go w Czkawkę. Od początku ją denerwował i jeszcze opowiadania o nim, które Pyskacz roznosił po całej tajnej bazie, doprowadzały ją do szału. Nastała cisza, której nawet nikt nie śmiał przerwać. Tylko on i ona patrzący sobie gniewnie w oczy. W pewnym momencie Astrid wyrwała rękę z uścisku chłopaka. Astrid – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! – krzyknęła zdumiona i poirytowana jego zachowaniem. – Myślisz, że skoro nie masz rodziców to każdy będzie ci się kłaniał?! To się mylisz! – chłopak spojrzał na nią jeszcze bardziej gniewnie niż ona na niego. Czkawka – Przynajmniej ktoś coś o mnie wie i szanuje! – odkrzyknął jej. – Ciebie tu nikt nie zna, a szanuje tylko dlatego, że jesteś najlepsza – dodała. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego tak jakby z przerażeniem, jakby odkrył jej największą tajemnicę i komuś wyjawił ją. Szybko odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała na przestraszoną resztę, która znalazła się już dawno na zewnątrz. Ostatni raz popatrzyła na chłopaka i wyszła, ale za nim to zrobiła zwróciła się do Ereta. Astrid – Eret, gdzie Albrecht? – zapytała sucho. Eret – Em… - zaczął. – W sumie to nie wiem, ale powinien być w gabinecie Pyskacza – dodał. Astrid – Dzięki – powiedziała i poszła. Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie zastanawiając się po co dziewczyna idzie do Albrechta. Czkawka szybko ochłonął i spojrzał na drużynę, która wpatrywała się w niego. Po chwili ciszy, która panowała po wyjściu blondynki pierwszy odezwał się Sączysmark, z którym dziewczyna miała skłonność do kłótni. Sączysmark – Łał…Coś ty jej zrobił? – zapytał podchodząc do Czkawki i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Czkawka – Niby co? – zapytał ze złością. Śledzik – Wiesz, Astrid nigdy tak głośno nie krzyczała, nawet podczas kłótnie ze Sączysmarkiem – wyjaśnił. – A poza tym nigdy nikogo nie przeprosiła, ma już na pewno nie podziękowała – dodał szeptem. Eret – No to coś ty jej w końcu zrobił? – zapytał uśmiechając się. Czkawka – Nic – odparł. Śledzik – Moim zdaniem są dwa wyjaśnienia – zaczął. – Albo powiedziałeś coś co jej o czymś przypomniało, albo… - tu zrobił pauzę. Szpadka – Zakochała się w tobie – skończyła wypowiedź chłopaka. Czkawka wytrzeszczył oczy i spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy. Nigdy nie myślał, że ktoś się w nim zakocha, a już na pewno ktoś tak uparty i znany jak Astrid. Musiał przyznać, że miała w sobie coś co go do niej przyciągało i sprawiało, że chciał dowiedzieć się o niej więcej. Wieczorem wszyscy wrócili do swoich pokoi, bo nie było mowy, by dowiedzieć się więcej o tajemniczym zniknięciu broni. Na szczęście mieli zapas, więc zamknięto sprawę. 5. Tajemnicze zniknięcie i tajemniczy jeździec…Czy to się nigdy nie skończy? Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się rano nie wiedząc co dzisiaj się stanie. W nocy nie mogłem zasnąć, ponieważ dręczyły mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Czy naprawdę uraziłem czymś Astrid? Przecież Nawet jej nie znam i nie mam o niej żadnego pojęcia, ale ona ma w sobie coś tajemniczego. Chciałbym się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, ale ona jest zbyt uparta i zapatrzona w siebie. Ubrałem się w strój, który mieliśmy dzisiaj testować i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Wszyscy poza mną, Eretem i Astrid oraz Albrechtem byli ustawieni. Podszedłem do nich, a zaraz po tym przybiegł przestraszony Eret. Śledzik – Co się stało? – zapytał z przejęciem. Eret – Nie ma! – krzyknął, ale nie powiedział do końca. Było widać, że jest zmartwiony i to bardzo. Czkawka – Uspokój się i powiedz nam kogo nie ma – zacząłem go uspokajać co po chwili dało rezultaty. – A teraz powiedz nam kogo nie ma. Eret – Astrid! – powiedział przerażony. – Byłem u niej w pokoju, by z nią porozmawiać, ale jej tam nie było. Nawet jej rzeczy! – krzyknął zdenerwowany. Śledzik – I co teraz? – zapytał ze zmartwieniem w głosie. – A jeśli ona uciekła? Na te słowa wszyscy się uciszyli. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Jeśli uciekła to tylko i wyłącznie z mojego powodu, ale od kiedy ja się interesuję dziewczynami? W szkole wychowano mnie, żeby nie ufać dziewczynom, a teraz mam się nią zamartwiać?! Moje przemyślenia przerwał mi Sączysmark, który wskazał na coś błyszczącego z oddali. Podszedłem do tego czegoś, które okazało się bransoletką. Podniosłem ów przedmiot i poszedłem w kierunku reszty. Sączysmark – I co znalazłeś? – zapytał z ciekawością. Czkawka – To – wskazałem na bransoletkę, która była perłowego koloru. – Wiecie może do kogo to należy? Mieczyk – Przykro mi, ale nie – powiedział. Sączysmark – Czekajcie! – krzyknął i uniósł palec w górę. – Już gdzieś widziałem coś podobnego. – stwierdził. Czkawka – Ale gdzie? – zapytałem z nadzieję na odpowiedź, która pomoże mi ustalić skąd pochodzi ten przedmiot. Sączysmark – Nie wiem, ale było to gdzieś tu – odparł. Zamyśliłem się. Może ta bransoletka to zwykła zgubiona rzecz, a my tracimy na nią niepotrzebnie czasu? Ale zawsze warto sprawdzić. Jestem ciekawski, ale umiem stwierdzić co może nam pomóc, a co nie. Nagle coś mi się przypomniało. Czkawka – Słuchajcie – powiedziałem. – Może zgubił to ten Tajemniczy Jeździec, którego wiedziałem w nocy? – zapytałem, a reszta spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem. – No co? Śledzik – Ty widziałeś Tajemniczego Jeźdźca? – zapytał tajemniczo. Przytaknąłem. Szpadka – I nie złapałeś go? – zapytała ze zdziwieniem. Czkawka – Nie – odpowiedziałem obojętnie. – Jestem tu dopiero tydzień i nikt mi nic nie wspominał o jakimś kolesiu ubranym na czarno i w masce, a raczej hełmie – usprawiedliwiłem się. Mieczyk – No to kicha – załamał ręce. – Od kilku miesięcy już go ścigamy – dodał. Czkawka – No sorry, ale nikt mnie nie powiadomił – powiedziałem. Śledzik – Zachowujesz się tak jak Astrid – zaśmiał się, gdy zobaczył moją minę. Jak Astrid? Serio Śledzik? Szpadka – Dobra, dajmy mu spokój i lepiej zajmijmy się tym Tajemniczym nieznajomym – powiedziała. Wszyscy zgodziliśmy się. Postanowiliśmy pójść do Albrechta i powiadomić go o naszych zamiarach. Gdy weszliśmy do gabinetu, siedział i przeglądał papiery. Tak jak to robi zawsze Pyskacz. Na nasz widok zaśmiał się i spojrzał na mnie z podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Albrecht – I już poddajecie się? – zapytała z chytrym uśmiechem. Czkawka – Ty mnie jeszcze nie znasz – odpowiedziałem mu. – Ja się nigdy nie poddaję i przyszedłem cię tylko poinformować, że będziemy szukali Tajemniczego Jeźdźca – dokończyłem. Albrecht – Jak chcecie, tylko kto będzie się przygotowywał? – zaśmiał się i wskazał na mnie palcem. – Ty miałeś to robić. Sączysmark – Chcemy znaleźć złoczyńcę, a tobie to jak zwykle nie pasuje! – krzyknął. Albrecht – No dobrze – uśmiechnął się. – Jeśli chcecie, ja was nie zatrzymuję – dodał. Odwróciliśmy się w stronę drzwi z zamiarem wyjścia, ale ktoś nas powstrzymał i powiedział coś co jeszcze bardziej mnie zdołowało i zniechęciło do pracy i poszukiwań Jeźdźca. Albrecht – Ale Astrid wam nie pomoże – oznajmił. Zatrzymaliśmy się i popatrzyliśmy na niego ze zmieszaniem. Mieczyk – Ta…Super żart, ale ci nie wszedł – powiedział i odwrócił się do drzwi. Albrecht – To nie żart – odpowiedział z dziwnym spokojem. – Jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem przyszła do mnie i dała wypowiedzenie z naszej tajnej jednostki – spojrzeliśmy na siebie. Śledzik – Ale jak? – zapytał. Albrecht – Normalnie – zaśmiał się cicho. Wyszliśmy z gabinetu w osłupieniu. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że przez zwykłą kłótnie Astrid odeszła. Ta dziewczyna jest taka tajemnicza i nie da się jej odkryć. Póki co postanowiłem, że nie będę o niej myśleć i zajmę się tym spryciarzem, który nawiedza naszą strefę. Po tej całej informacji zaczęliśmy szukać jakichś wskazówek, by pomogły nam ustalić kim jest Tajemniczy Jeździec. Mamy tylko jedną poszlakę, a potrzeba nam o wiele więcej. Szukaliśmy tak kilka godzin, ale niestety nic nie znaleźliśmy. Śledzik – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja już pójdę spać – powiedział. Czkawka – Dobrze – odpowiedziałem. – Idźcie, a ja tu jeszcze trochę pooglądam. Mieczyk – Jak chcesz – powiedział i poszli. Westchnąłem i zabrałem się do pracy. Wszystko przeszukałem, ale zostały mi jeszcze jakieś stare gazety, listy i książki lub pamiętniki. Usiadłem i zabrałem się za sprawdzanie ich. Były tam same informacje na temat pierwszych wyników ,,S’’ i jakieś podziękowania. Postanowiłem już iść spać, ale usłyszałem szmer w pomieszczeniu, który należy do Astrid. Poprawka, należał do tej dziewczyny. Postanowiłem to sprawdzić, więc szybko pobiegłem w tamtym kierunku, ale tak, żeby mnie nikt nie usłyszał. Czkawka – Co jest? – zapytałem sam siebie szeptem. Był to ten sam Tajemniczy koleś, który był zeszłej nocy. Coś szukał w narzędziach i najwidoczniej mnie nie zauważył. Postanowiłem to wykorzystać i zaszedłem go od tyłu. Chyba zdziwił się, gdy się odwrócił i mnie zobaczył. Złapałem go za rękę. Czkawka – No, no – zacząłem z uśmiechem. – Kto to nas odwiedził? Jeździec – Puszczaj! – krzyknął. Usłyszałem dziewczęcy głos, czyli to dziewczyna. No to drugi ślad już mamy. Czkawka – Ni tak szybko pani nieznajoma – powiedziałem i mocniej ścisnąłem jej nadgarstek. – Powiesz mi co tu robisz i dla kogo pracujesz. Jeździec – A co jeśli nie? – zapytała. Czkawka – Zobaczysz – uśmiechnąłem się i sięgnąłem po linę. Posadziłem ją na krześle i obwiązałem liną. Chyba była zaskoczona moim zachowaniem, ale co mi tam. Na razie postanowiłem nie ściągać jej tego kasku, czy co tam ma, żeby czuła się swobodniej i poczuła, że może mi zaufać. Ale to były moje marzenia, ponieważ po chwili zaczęła się szarpać. Czkawka – Nie rzucaj się tak, bo zawołam moich przyjaciół – powiedziałem i usiadłem na biurku przed nią. – Kto cię tu przyprowadził? – zapytałem. Jeździec – A co cię to! – krzyknęła i nadal się szarpała. Czkawka – Skro tak chcesz pogrywać – zacząłem. – To idę po resztę i może przemówię ci do rozumu – wyszedłem. Wszedłem do budynku i znalazłem pokój Ereta. Szybko zapukałem i po chwili go zobaczyłem w piżamie. Nie no, tu się dzieje coś dziwnego. Eret miał piżamę w misie, aż się boję zobaczyć innych. Popatrzył na mnie z przymrużonymi oczami i przeciągnął się. Eret – C – Co jest? – zapytał jeszcze zaspany. Czkawka – Związałem Tajemniczego Jeźdźca! – krzyknąłem. – Mam go w pomieszczeniu Astrid – dodałem już spokojniej, ale i ze zdenerwowaniem. Eret – To fajnie – powiedział i zamknął drzwi. Po chwili jednak szybko je otworzył. – Zaraz! Co?! – zapytał szybko i z niedowierzeniem. Czkawka – Zawołaj resztę, a ja biegnę do niego – powiedziałem i ruszyłem na zewnątrz. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce, zobaczyłem szamotającą się dziewczynę. Była bardzo uparta i zawzięta, ale to było nic w porównaniu z Astrid. Ta dziewczyna była jeszcze zawzięta i gdyby była na jej miejscu, dawno już, by uciekła. Podszedłem do niej i wzmocniłem liny. Po chwili przyszli Eret, Sączysmark, Śledzik i Bliźniaki. Na ich widok jeszcze bardziej się załamałem. Wyglądali gorzej niż Eret. Szpadka miała ubraną koszulę nocną w serduszka, Śledzik miał długą koszulę, niebieska koszulę nocną i do tego czapkę. Sączysmark miał tylko pomarańczowe spodnie w ciężarki, a Mieczyk…Szkoda gadać. Był ubrany w zielone spodnie, koszulkę i rękawiczki. Złapałem się za głowę i pokiwałem nią z niedowierzeniem. Czkawka – To jest ostatnia rzecz dziwna jaką tutaj widziałem? – zapytałem z niepewnością. Szpadka – Co ci przeszkadza w naszych piżamach? – zapytała. – Są bardzo wygodne – dodała po chwili. Czkawka – Błagam… - szepnąłem do siebie. – Mniejsza z tym. Patrzcie kogo tu mamy – wskazałem na Jeźdźca. 6. Wybór Perspektywa narratora Wszyscy spojrzeli na dziewczynę w masce. Była czarna podobnie jak jej strój. Brunet podszedł do niej i ściągną jej maskę. Oczom zebranych ukazała się bladoskóra, czarnowłosa dziewczyna z żółto – zielonymi oczami. Nie uśmiechała się, wręcz przeciwnie. Jej wzrok wyglądał jakby chciała ich pozabijać, na co na pewno miała ochotę. Eret – Ja cię skądś znam – zaczął i podszedł do niej powoli. – Tylko skąd? Śledzik – Może kiedyś ją widziałeś? – zasugerował. Eret – Nie – odpowiedział krótko. Mieczyk – Wiem! Widziałeś ją! – powtórzył wypowiedź przyjaciela. Sączysmark – To się jej zapytaj – powiedział z sarkazmem i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Czkawka spojrzał na czarnowłosą. Wyglądała na taką w ich wieku. Na pewno też na sprytną, przebiegłą, ale i nieśmiałą. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki niej dowiedzą się czegoś na temat ich wroga, który próbuje ich zniszczyć. Jego rozmyślenia przerwał krzyk Ereta. Eret – Mam! – krzyknął uradowany. – Widziałem cię u Drago – powiedział so dziewczyny. Śledzik – U Drago? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem. Nie tylko on był zdziwiony, bo reszta także stała w szoku. Eret – Tak. Zanim jeszcze przyszedłem do was, pracowałem u Drago – wyjaśnił. Czkawka – Pracowałeś u Drago? – zapytała. – Ale kto to jest ten cały Drago? – dodał. Sączysmark – Drago to mężczyzna bez sumienia – zaczął. – Potrafi zabić z zamkniętymi oczami. Z nim nie da się rozmawiać, a jeśli już to zapłacisz za to. Śledzik – Mówią, że kiedyś tu pracował, ale podczas jednej z misji zdradził i zabił wielu. Od tej pory już nigdy nie pokazał się w Smokach i nikt o nim nic nie słyszał – dodał. Eret – Mówią, że nie żyje, ale to nieprawda. To przebiegły zbrodniarz, który zabił tak jak powiedział Śledzik wielu, w tym rodziców Astrid, ale nikt jej tego nie powiedział – zakończył. Na wieść o rodzicach Astrid wszyscy zamilkli. Czkawka uświadomił sobie, że dziewczyna nie wiedziała w jaki sposób zginęli jej rodzice i przybyła tutaj, by dowiedzieć się tego. Teraz zrozumiał zuchwałość dziewczyny i jaki błąd popełnił. Pozbawił ją wiedzy o prawdzie. Czkawka – Pracujesz dla Drago? – zwrócił się do dziewczyny. Jeździec – A co cię to obchodzi? – warknęła. Czkawka – Dużo – odpowiedział szorstko. – Chcemy tylko dowiedzieć się prawdy, a jeśli ty nie zdajesz sobie sprawy ile jeszcze może zginąć przez Drago… Jeździec – Pracuję dla Drago – przerwała mu. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, nie byli przekonani, że powie im prawdę, ale najwyraźniej Czkawka ma dar przekonywania. Eret – Po co tu przyszłaś? – zapytał podchodząc bliżej. Jeździec – Nie powiem nic! – krzyknęła. Znudzony tym wszystkim Czkawka zaproponował przełożyć na jutro rozmowę, a dziewczynę zamknąć w celi. Tak też zrobili. Po zamknięciu dziewczyny wszyscy udali się do swoich pokoi i zasnęli. Następnego dnia z samego rana Czkawka pojawił się w celi czarnowłosej. Mimo wczesnej pory dziewczyna już nie spała, ale czy w ogóle spała? Chłopak podszedł bliżej jej krat i spojrzał na jej zapłakane oczy. W pewnej chwili zrobiło się mu jej żal, ale szybko odsunął te myśli wiedząc, że to jego wróg. Czkawka – Zaraz przyjdzie tutaj moja drużyna i radzę ci zacząć mówić – powiedział chłodno i oparł się o ścianę przy celi. Jeździec – Widzę, że ta twoja drużyna to nie przyjaciele – powiedziała z kpiną w głosie. Czkawka – Tak, to tylko moja drużyna – odpowiedział obojętnie. – A w ogóle co cię to obchodzi?! Jeździec – Też miałam drużynę. Byłam na jej czele, ale pewnego dnia Drago oznajmił mi, że mają lepszą na moje miejsce i mnie wyrzucił – powiedziała, a z jej oczu pociekły łzy. Chłopak chwilę popatrzył się tępo w dziewczynę i jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się jej dopóki nie przyszła reszta jego drużyny. Czarnowłosa od razu wytarła łzy i popatrzyła błagającym wzrokiem w stronę bruneta. Niestety i to nie poskutkowało. Sączysmark wyprowadził dziewczynę i usadowił na krześle przywiązując grubą liną. Sączysmark - A teraz gadaj po co tutaj jesteś! – rozkazał i zlustrował ją wzrokiem. Dziewczyna cicho westchnęła. Heathera - A co będę miała z tego? Raczej wolności mi nie zwrócicie – stwierdziła i popatrzała na liny, które przywiązywały się do krzesła. Eret - Jakby na to tak spojrzeć, to masz rację – zwrócił się do dziewczyny i podszedł od niej. – Głupia to ty nie jesteś i możesz się nam przydać. Wszyscy – Co?! – krzyknęli równocześnie i popatrzyli zdziwionymi oczami na chłopaka. Nie wiedzieli o co mu chodzi i jakie ma zamiary. Eret – No spójrzcie – zaczął. – Przecież pracowała dla Drago i zna jego bazę na pamięć. Możemy ją wykorzystać, albo ona może pomóc nam – wytłumaczył. Czkawka – To może mieć nawet sens – zamyślił się i podrapał z tyłu głowy. Czarnowłosy chłopak, który wpadł na ten pomysł podszedł do krzesła, na którym się znajdowała i delikatnie podniósł jej podbródek. Jej oczy w tym momencie wyrażały tylko strach i nic więcej, żadnych uczuć. Eret – To co? Przyłączysz się do nas? – zapytał z triumfem. Heathera – A mam coś do stracenia? – szepnęła do siebie, jednak po chwili dodała. – Niech będzie. Pragnę zemsty na Drago i jej dokonam. Szpadka – Nareszcie! – krzyknęła uradowana. – Nareszcie nie będę jedyną dziewczyną w tej drużynie! 7. Nowa drużyna, jedna myśl i zaskakujące odkrycie Perspektywa Czkawki Minął tydzień odkąd Heathera jest w naszej drużynie. Nie powiem, ale jest pomocna. Można się z nią dogadać, ale jest raczej nieśmiała w porównaniu z Astrid. No właśnie. Myśl o niej nie daje mi spokoju. To przeze mnie przecież odeszła. Może to da się jeszcze wszystko odkręcić? Od tygodnia ćwiczyliśmy zacięcie by w końcu osiągnąć cel. Teraz byliśmy gotowi do walki z Drago i jego armią. Eret – Jesteśmy już gotowi, a Pyskacz zaraz do nas dołączy – poinformował mnie i spojrzał w kierunku kłócących się Bliźniaków. – Czy oni nigdy nie przestaną się kłócić? Czkawka – Cóż, tacy już są – odparłem z uśmiechem. Po chwili dołączyła do nas reszta w tym Heatera, Pyskacz i Albrecht. Albrecht – Zakładam, że wiecie co robić – powiedział z ironią i spojrzał w moim kierunku. Nie wiem czemu, ale wydaje mi się, że mnie nie lubi. Czkawka – Tak, jesteśmy – zakomendowałem. Albrecht – W takim razie wyruszamy! – krzyknął do wszystkich, którzy mieli stoczyć walkę z Drago. – A ty – zwrócił się do mnie. – Masz słuchać rozkazów. Czkawka – Dlaczego nie miałbym tego robić? – zapytałem ze zdziwieniem. Albrecht – Ja już wiem dlaczego – odszedł. Popatrzyłem na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale po chwili przypomniało mi się jak mnie traktował na początku. Pewnie mnie nie lubi i myśli, że wszystko zepsuję. Można było się tego spodziewać. Dołączyłem do mojej drużyny i ubrałem kask. Czkawka – Gotowi? – przytaknęli głowami. Eret – Tylko pamiętajcie – zaczął. – Jeśli spotkamy Drago, działamy razem. Ruszyliśmy. Nasze maszyny jechały z bardzo dużo prędkością, której nie było w stanie nic dogonić. Już po dwóch godzinach byliśmy przed miejsce lokalizacji Drago. A mianowicie staliśmy przed szarym, ogromnym budynkiem o ponurym wyglądzie. No cóż, trzeba będzie się przełamać i wejść tam. Dałem znak reszcie, że teren jest czysty. Po chwili znaleźliśmy się w środku. Pyskacz – Dobra, my idziemy w prawo, a wy… - zaczął, jednak nie było dane mu dokończyć. Za nami dobiegł znajomy głos. Głos – Nigdzie nie będziecie się rozdzielać! – powiedział ostro i wycelował w nas pistolet. Pyskacz – O! Astrid, jak miło mi ciebie widzieć! – odwrócił się w jej stronę i uśmiechnął chytrze, co do niego w ogóle nie podobne. Astrid – Mnie nie szczególnie – odparła sucho. Nic się nie zmieniła. Pyskacz – To dobrze czy źle? – zaśmiał się. Podziwiam go. Nawet w najgroźniejszej sytuacji potrafi się roześmiać. Tak bardzo przypomina m ojca, który zawsze mnie rozśmieszał. Szkoda, że długo to nie trwało. Popatrzyłem na dziewczynę. Chciałem jej popatrzeć w oczy, ale niestety miała kask na głowie. Czkawka – Astrid, dlaczego to robisz? – próbowałem jak najostrożniej do niej przemówić. Astrid – A czy powiedziano ci kim byli tak naprawdę twoi rodzice i, że żyją? – zapytała z goryczą i nutką wściekłości w głosie. Czkawka – Jak to? – popatrzyłem na Pyskacza i Albrechta, którzy mieli spuszczone głowy. – O co chodzi? O czym ona mówi? Astrid – Twoi rodzice pracowali tutaj i chronili cię przed Drago – zaczęła. – Upozorowali swoją śmierć, by on przestał cię szukać, ale niestety cię znalazł. Wtedy musiałeś się tutaj dostać – dalej przemawiała. – Ale niestety twoi rodzice mieli więcej szczęścia niż moi. Czkawka – Czy to prawda Pyskacz? – zwróciłem się do niego. Pyskacz – No… - już miał coś powiedzieć, ale ktoś mu przeszkodził. Drago Krwawdoń. Drago – To prawda – oznajmił z szyderczym uśmieszkiem, którego nienawidzę. Astrid – Mam tylko jedno pytanie – powiedziała i odwróciła się w kierunku Drago. We mnie gotowało się od środka. – Dlaczego zabiłeś moich rodziców?! – uderzyła z całej siły mężczyznę w brzuch, poczym uciekła w naszym kierunku. Drago – Ty! – krzyknął na cały budynek. – Pożałujesz tego! Astrid – Nie, już zapóźni – powiedziała i wsiadła na swój motor. – Nikt nie będzie mi rozkazywał! – dodała. Wsiedliśmy na nasze motory i wyjechaliśmy najszybciej jak tylko mogliśmy z twierdzy Drago. Dogoniłem Astrid i co jakiś czas spoglądałem na nią, ale nie mogłem odczytać żadnych uczuć. Po chwili byliśmy na miejscu. Od razu wszyscy podeszliśmy do Astrid, która nie była zachwycona naszym widokiem. Sączysmark – Jak mogłaś?! – naskoczył na nią ze złością. Astrid – Co?! Uratowałam wam życie! – odkrzyknęła. 8. Wrócisz do nas…Do mnie? Perspektywa narratora Czarnowłosy i blondynka nadal wymieniali zdenerwowane swoją obecnością spojrzenia. Gdyby ktoś ich nie znał, pomyślałby, że ta dwójka to nienawidzące się rodzeństwo. Jednak nie było o rodzeństwo, a tym bardziej przyjaciele. Byli to tylko znajomi z pracy, może nawet nie, którzy nienawidzili siebie od zawsze. Długo trwała by jeszcze ta wymiana wzroku, ale ktoś musiał im w końcu przeszkodzić. Był to Eret. Eret – Uspokójcie się! – rozkazał i spojrzał na zdziwione miny dziewczyny i chłopaka. – Zachowujecie się gorzej niż Pyskacz wraz z Bliźniakami. Astrid – Co ty sobie żarty ze mnie robisz?! – odpowiedziała oburzona porównaniem do Bliźniaków. Sączysmark – Co ty mnie do Bliźniaków porównujesz? – był również oburzony jak jego rywalka. Eret – Powiedziałem ,,zachowujecie się gorzej niż Pyskacz i Bliźniaki’’ – powiedział z naciskiem na słowo ,,gorzej’’. Blondynka już miała coś powiedzieć, lecz przerwał jej donośny męski głos, który od zawsze nie sprawiał jej satysfakcji. A, gdy widziała jego właściciela, tym bardziej nie miała ochoty być tu i teraz. Albrecht – Cieszę się, że wymieniacie się swoimi zdaniami, ale Astrid mógłbym cię prosić? – zwrócił się do dziewczyny. Astrid – Jeśli już muszę – jęknęła i poszła razem z mężczyzną, który nie był jej sympatią, o ile ktoś w ogóle nią był. Zielonooki brunet spojrzał na przestraszone miny swojej drużyny. Chciał nazwać ich swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale nie ani on, ani oni nie byli na to gotowi. Jedyna na kim mógł jak na razie polegać w drużynie to Heathera. Z nikim innym tak jak z nią nie potrafił się dogadać. Może to dlatego, że oboje dużo przeszli w życiu? Ale Astrid przecież więcej przeszła w życiu i nie dogaduje się z nią. Czkawka tłumaczył sobie, że pewnie to przez to, że dziewczyna stara się ukrywać swoje uczucia i zastąpić je złością i nienawiścią do świata. Czkawka – Dlaczego macie takie przestraszone miny? – zapytał spokojnie. Śledzik – Astrid ma teraz… - zamilkł, gdy pomyślał co mógłby zrobić jej Albrecht lub Pyskacz. – Lepiej nawet nie mówić. Czkawka – Spokojnie, przecież nie może być, aż tak źle – próbował zapanować nad sytuacją. – Pewnie tylko… - nagle usłyszał donośny głos i krzyk, ale nie przerażenie tylko zdenerwowania. Blondynka szła w kierunku jeźdźców i to dość w nie najlepszym humorze. Brunet był przekonany, że coś musiało spowodować takie zdenerwowanie u dziewczyny, lecz dobrze wiedział, że nie powie mu tego. Astrid, według niego, miała w sobie coś co przyciągał go do siebie. Nie mógł się opanować, żeby do niej nie podejść i zapytać o co chodzi. Jednak powstrzymał się. Niebieskooka przeszła obok nich z obojętnością i patrząc chłodno. Postanowił zadziałać w nocy, lecz najpierw musiał się czegoś dowiedzieć. Wieczorem Czkawka udał się do gabinetu swojego przyjaciela. Po trzecim pukaniu odezwał się miły głos. Niepewnie wszedł do środka i znów zobaczył Pyskacza w papierach. Mężczyzna podniósł głowę i na jego widok tylko westchnął. Pyskacz – Wiedziałem, że nie odpuścisz – odparł ze zrezygnowaniem. – Jestes taki jak twój ojciec. Czkawka – Nie przyszedłem tu rozmawiać o tym jaki jestem, tylko o tym gdzie są moi rodzice i dlaczego okłamywaliście mnie przez tyle lat – poinformował. Pyskacz – Wiesz, ja i twój ojciec byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – zaczął niepewnie. – Gdy on przejął dowodzenie w ,,S’’, Drago nasilił się jeszcze bardziej. Sądził, że twój ojciec będzie dla niego potężnym wrogiem, tak jak ty – wskazał na chłopaka. Czkawka – Ja? – zapytał. Pyskacz – Tak – zaśmiał się cicho. – Wracając. Stoick wiedział, że Drago Krwawdoń nie odpuści i, że będzie chciał was skrzywdzić. Poprosił mnie o to, abym się tobą zaopiekował. Zrobiłem to. On upozorował swoją śmierć i twojej mamy. Czkawka – Ech… - westchnął i pokręcił tylko głową. – Rozumiem, mógłbym zobaczyć rodziców? Pyskacz – To nie będzie takie łatwe, ale da się zrobić – uśmiechnął się i przytulił przyjaźnie chłopaka. – Leć pogadać z Astrid. Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy z niedowierzenia już kolejny raz w tym dniu. Odkąd dostał się tutaj, dowiedział się sporo na swój temat, jak i również na temat innych. Blond mężczyzna zaśmiał się i powrócił do swojej pracy. Czkawka nadal oszołomiony wyszedł z gabinetu. Udał się do pokoju dziewczyny, która mu tak bardzo namąciła w głowie. Jednak nie zastał jej tam. Do głowy wpadło mu jeszcze jedno miejsce… Miał rację. Znalazł ją na torze, na którym się ścigała sama ze sobą. Postanowił trochę popatrzeć trochę na nią, lecz nie było to dość długo, bo dosłownie po 3 minutach blondynka zeszła ze swojej maszyny i wróciła do swojego miejsca pracy. Czkawka – Szybka jesteś – usłyszała męski głos, który najbardziej ją denerwował od samego początku. Astrid – Czego chcesz? – chłód przemawiał nią od zawsze, ale takiego tonu jeszcze u niej nikt nie słyszał. Czkawka – Porozmawiać – uśmiechnął się chytrze. Astrid – O czym? – zapytała. Czkawka – Chciałbym się czegoś dowiedzieć o tobie, o tym jak poznałaś Drago i… - zatrzymał się i spojrzał w oczy blondynce. – I zaprzyjaźnić się – dodał. Astrid – Ty? – zaśmiała się. – Pff… Po co? Nie znasz mnie, a ja ciebie, więc…? Czkawka – Astrid – podszedł do niej i przytrzymał za nadgarstki. – Proszę. Jego oczy sprawiały, że ulegała mu. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na takie traktowanie, przecież on odebrał jej chwałę, na którą pracowała ona tyle lat. Już same opowieści Pyskacz o nim doprowadzały ją do szału. Została wychowana przez Pyskacza na dziewczynę, która pomaga, lecz nie udało mu się to. Od zawsze wychowywała się sama i nie chciała pomocy od nikogo. Nie dawała sobie po prostu pomóc. Astrid – Puść mnie! – krzyknęła, ale nie na tyle głośno by wszyscy ją usłyszeli. Czkawka – Spokojnie – uciszył ją i ku jej zdziwieniu przytulił. – Wiem jak to jest nie mieć rodziny i wychować się samemu – szepnął jej do ucha. Astrid – Co ty możesz wiedzieć? – odwzajemniła szept, a z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Czkawka – Daj sobie pomóc – przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie. CDN Mam nadzieję, że next się spodobał. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania